machinariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Thin Black Cap
The Thin Black Cap is a Character in the game. The Thin Black Cap is a member of the Black Cap Brotherhood. Like the Fat Black Cap, he seems to work under the Leader of the Brotherhood. Character The Thin Black Cap is tall and of course thin. His head is very long and thin, with two large, cylinder-shaped eyes. He has a small thug's beanie on his head, and a small grin across his face. Like most robots, his limbs are very thin and long. His body starts to become a little wider, although not large compared to others. He doesn't have any textures on him that resemble clothing, unlike the other members of the Brotherhood. On a belt at his waist he holds the Prison Cells Key that opens access to the cell doors in the Prison Cells and he has a gun, which can shoot one Bullet at a time. His entire body is colored a brick red. He also has a long cloth and a wire brush which he uses to clean out his gun. History Before the game started, the Thin Black Cap was already active. For most of the time in the past, he harassed Josef a lot by shooting him with a slingshot using nuts and bolts. Josef was damaged many times because of this, since he fell off lamp posts after being hit and such. At another point in the past, the Thin Black Cap seemed to be walking with the Fat Black Cap, and they approached the Robot Band. Right away, the Fat Black Cap grabbed a drum from the Drummer robot and smashed it over the Thin Black Cap's head. In response, the Thin Black Cap opened the Fat Black Cap's mouth and stuffed the drum down him. Then the two laughed, and walked off, leaving the Drummer robot without a drum to play with. Appearances Guardroom The Thin Black Cap first appears in the Guardroom. He is leaning on a chair with his legs up on a table, as he grabs Bullets and places them in his gun. He then shoots at a dartboard, and then reloads once more. However, Josef appears from underneath the table, and tips the Thin Black Cap over when he's leaning back on the chair. Josef quickly grabs the remaining bullets on the table, and when the Thin Black Cap gets back up, he notices that the bullets are all gone. The Thin Black Cap then walks over to the dartboard to pick out the bullets he shot into it, and meanwhile, Josef steals the Prison Cells Key from him, unlocks the cells in the prison, and also throws stray bullets onto the ground before Thin Black Cap turns around. The Fat Robot and Skinny Robot appear soon after, attempting to escape, but the Thin Black Cap sees them after he turns around and goes to chase them. However, he runs onto the stray bullets, tripping and falling into the next room. He soon returns, chasing the two escapees. It is unknown if he ever catches them. Pub and Card Room He is next seen in the card room of the pub playing cards with his partners in the Black Cap Brotherhood. Bathhouse He is also seen in the hideout of the Black Cap Brotherhood from the overflow pipe in the Bathhouse. Cellar His next appearance, and also his final, is in the pub as seen from the Cellar. He is in an enclosed room playing cards with his partners of the Black Cap Brotherhood. They continue to play cards until suddenly water starts pouring into the room from the ceiling, since Josef released the water in the Bathhouse, which is above the enclosed room. Now, the Thin Black Cap and his partners float in the water, unable to escape. They continue to float around until Josef appears below the enclosed room, and opens a trap door. The trap door pours all of the water in the enclosed room into a drain, with the Thin Black Cap and his partners following right after. The Thin Black Cap is defeated, with his partners, and does not make another appearance again. Category:Characters